While the Master's Away
by Lucy-DaKittyKatDevilakaWinry
Summary: Clu leaves and keeps in touch with Rinzler via a hologram and some interesting things go down.  A collab between me and my girlfriend


It had been three weeks since they'd seen each other.

Nervously, Rinzler walked to Clu's Rectifier, unsure if Clu was the same since the last time they'd met. He knew Clu had cut his hair shorter for one thing, and he was so used to the old Clu that he wasn't sure if the haircut had changed his personality. But Clu had assured him that he was still the same, and, after all, Rinzler *had* betrayed him by losing contact against commands; but they had forgiven each other since, and were to finally be reunited although it was only for a short time.

Immediately after walking through the Rectifier's door, Rinzler saw Clu waiting for him, standing against the wall.

"Right on time, Rinzler." Clu smiled. Just the sound of his master's voice sent shivers down the younger Program's spine.

Rinzler purred and stepped closer to his leader, wanting a hug but not daring to initiate something before his master allowed it.

"Come here." Clu placed a hand on Rinzler's shoulder for a moment before pulling him in for a tight hug. Surprised, Rinzler's body tensed before he relaxed in Clu's embrace and he purred contentedly, pushing closer to his master's body.

Clu sighed softly before grinning to himself and biting down suddenly on his servant's neck, causing Rinzler to gasp and claw his master's back. Clu continued making his Way down Rinzler's throat, the kisses causing Rinzler's skin to tingle and burn in a pleasurable fashion. He felt his already tight lightsuit become even tighter in the crotch area due to Clu's affection and the amount of time it had been since he'd last been touched.

So he derezzed his helmet and bit Clu back, as he knew Clu wanted him to. Clu moaned and pulled his pet Program closer, secretly ecstatic at Rinzler's touches.

But as Rinzler was about to go further and reach down to Clu's… Other… Areas, Clu's pager suddenly went off.

"Shit." Clu swore and let Rinzler go. "I'm sorry. I have to leave. I want you to keep contact with me via hologram." He handed Rinzler a small disc that lit up and showed hologram when a button was pushed.

"Yes sir," Rinzler growled, greatly disappointed that he couldn't be with his beloved Clu longer.

"Rinzler… Behave yourself while I'm gone."

Rinzler purred and pressed a rough kiss to the leader Program's lips before he could get away, then watched Clu's retreating form as he left.

Behave myself? Why? Rinzler thought to himself, somewhat upset. Still purring, he opened to hologram disk to see Clu staring intently at him.

"Keep purring like that and I'll have to do something about it…"

Rinzler would do anything to have Clu "punish" him. It was always pleasurable, the pain didn't matter. In fact, it just made things better. So he purred louder and moved closer to the life size hologram of Clu.

"Didn't I tell you to behave while I was away?" Clu smiled at the adorable and obviously horny Program.

"I… can't." Rinzler growled.

"Hmmph. Really? And why's that, my pet?"

Rinzler looked embarrassed before answering "I have… Issues, Master." Issues involving this tightness in my pants…

Clu's gaze immediately fell to the bulge in Rinzler's pants. "Well fix said issues… Unless you want me to punish you."

"And what would the punishment be *for?*"

"Why, being disobedient and not behaving, of course." Clu smiled and sat down in the chair of the Rectifier that he'd entered.

Rinzler's seductive tone fell, he was just so turned on and it was hard to obey Clu in these circumstances… He could just turn the hologram off, but then Clu would be upset with him… And where was the fun in that, anyway? He knew the effect he had on his master and now was the perfect time to tease him a little… "But… You're not even here, Master. What do you expect? You just… Rezzed up my system and then left."

"Well then if you can't behave now I'll have to punish you when I return…"

Rinzler saw a Program derezzing at the corner of the screen, and knew Clu had just killed one of his men in order to be alone for his time with Rinzler. Still, he asked, "What was that for…? No, never mind. I know better than to question you."

And then Rinzler was silent, save for his "innocent" purring.

"It was for releasing my… Frustrations… Of course. Oh, the ideas you're putting in my head, Rinzler…"

Rinzler's purring grew louder, wondering what sort of… Ideas… Clu was getting.

"Ahhh...Rinzler..." Clu patiently said as if he knew something Rinzler did not, which, in fact, he did.

"Yes sir?" Rinzler felt confused, as it showed in his expression, as well.

Clu was definitely not pleased with that response. Rinzler, being the pet, as he were, should have known what he was getting at. He, being the master and all, shouldn't have to tell the pet what he wanted. This was standard procedure here!

"Rinzler, Rinzler, RInzler..." Clu said in a tsking way. It was as if he were reprimanding Rinzler in an amusing fashion.

Rinzler just stared into the screen, confusion still evident. Clu lounged in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arm rest, whilst the other hand was supporting his head in a thoughtful way.

When Rinzler gave no response except his usual purr, Clu gave in, "Have you any idea what effect you're having on me without being physically next to me?" His voice didn't even waver.

"No sir."

It was a time before Clu finally responded. He needed time to collect himself. When he realized that wasn't possible, the words escaped him before he could take them back, "I wish I could...run my hands all over your body..." It was like his thoughts were escaping out of his traitorous mouth. He strained to speak these thoughts and so found he would pause before continuing every few words.

Pausing once more, RInzler took over. "Is that so? Oh Clu, it's a shame you're not here in my bed," he stated whilst looking into at the hologram longingly.

Still caught up in his speech, Clu continued, "...and lick you...and arouse your entire being..." Processing Rinzler's words, Clu snapped out of it. He noticed Rinzler's purring turn into a slight growl.

Clu smiled to himself at that, "Yes, it is quite a shame."

_Oh, how I would completely derezz your virginity if given the opportunity, _Clu thought to himself.

Seductively, Rinzler began to snake his hand along the circuits on his legs but freezes up and stops himself.

Ashamedly, Rinzler drops his hands, "Master told me to behave..."

It was evident, Rinzler knew exactly what he was doing. It was like he was asking for a punishment. Clu told him to behave. By behave, he meant not to arouse him while he was away because it was just too much for him to take without having the other body next to his...pressed up to his...intoxicating him.

"You've already turned me on so you might as well touch yourself," Clu couldn't help but growl. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing. He would enjoy this immensely.

While derezzing his light suit, Rinzler asked, "Master, if you're so turned on, why don't you touch yourself, too?"

Casually draped over his chair like he were a king, Clu, responding to Rinzler's harmless question, calmly stated, "I'd much rather watch you get off, then myself. Watch you and fantasize... Users, Rinzler, I would touch myself but won't."

Clu was enjoying this so much- too much! Looking at his hand as if something were on it, Clu grinned. He turned his gaze back. Rinzler began stroking his WURST (lololol jk delete that xD) arousaled area.

"USERS, Clu..." Rinzler moaned very sexually, his eyes closed from the euphoria of it all.

Intaking some breath, Clu leaned forward in his chair completely focused on the man stroking himself.

Seeing Clu's reaction, Rinzler snarled softly and stroked his member harder, his hands moving faster as he did so. The circuitry on his gloves also caused extra pleasure to himself, as those lit up parts of his body were very sensitive.

Clu smiled evilly,eyes completely fixated on what Rinzler's hands were doing to himself. "Yes, do it harder and faster, my pet…" he clasped his hands together, clearly excited and expecting much more from his obedient servant.

"Y—yes Master…" Rinzler's voice was now even more distorted than usual from the pleasure he was experiencing. He reached into the hologram table's drawer and pulled out a vibrator that Clu had bought for him when he'd first been reprogrammed. He turned it on and ran it along the sides of his length, occasionally circling it around the tip. "C… Clu… Ahhh…" He moaned softly while Clu's eyes widened.

((can't remember anymore of our txts so is winging it...*rereads your last paragrah and laughs*))

Clu sat in his chair, unmoving as his pet took the dildo on the floor, finally, and sat on it. Arching his back up from the shock of pain, Rinzler let out a melodious moan of miraculous ascent to pure passionate pleasures. Clu's arms twitched slightly but, lucky for him, no one saw it. He didn't want anyone to see how he might have shown signs of losing restraint. He just sat in the same position rotating his gravity balls in his hand, imagining that he was holding Rinzler instead. He wanted to make his pet scream from the painful pleasure Clu was capable of giving the pet. He noticed the crotch area of his light suit was growing tight but nobody really ever noticed that because his dick was already so big. One of the quirks, he supposed.

"Ahhh...mmmngg...m..maste..r..." Panting and moaning, Rinzler proceeded to ride Clu's sex toy. An evil smile broke out across Clu's face when he began watching the way Rinzler's body; the way his back was arched in such a way, how his red member was sticking up as the blood flowed and rushed down initiating signs of needing release.

"Rinzler...I want you to touch yourself in provactive ways," demanding and firm, Rinzler could do nothing but obey his master's orders.

"Yes...ahhgghh...Master Clu," he couldn't help but gasp.

Doing as his master said, Rinzler started fondling his chest in order to add more stimuli to further his climax. With this new sensation, Rinzler's body arched even further from so much pleasure coursing all down to his erection. At this, Clu showed no signs of caring accept moving his hand to his mouth, not that it really matter, being he was wearing his helmet.

After a few moments of molesting his nipples, Rinzler, still moving up and down on the toy, firmly grasped his dick and began stroking it.

"Clu… I can't anymore… You… I… Aaaaaaggggh~"

Clu could only stare as Rinzler's orgasm overtook him and the younger Program overloaded all over his gloves, and the hologram table, before collapsing in his own sticky mess.

Slightly angered and displeased, the Master leaned forward in his chair, forcing the growl out of his voice to make it as seductive as possible. "Rinzler… You naughty, naughty pet, you… I didn't say you could cum yet. Whatever shall I do to you when I return…?" A sexy half smile spread across his features as he stared, still restraining himself the best he possibly could.

Rinzler looked up, gasping. He pulled the dildo out of himself and began licking it off. "I… Didn't mean it *gasp* Master… You were just so…" He stared downwards, not allowing himself to look into Clu's relentless, yet still beautiful, eyes, which were sparkling with pure lust.

"You really had a lot to release, didn't you? Such a mess… I suppose I am satisfied with you for tonight." Clu's smile became more evil as he switched positions in his chair, gasping softly as his clothes brushed across his erection.

"Thank you… Master…" Rinzler smiled tiredly and then allowed himself to look up at Clu, who had began stroking the bulge in his pants rather roughly.

"Master?" Rinzler questioned. Clu NEVER let him watch when he got off.

"Hmmph." Moaning, Clu's fingers reached forward to press his hand up to the surface of the hologram before turning it off.

"Damn," Rinzler muttered before walking away.

Leaning back in his chair, Clu ordered everyone out of the room immediately. Once he heard the door close behind them, Clu slowly started touching the crotch of his pants. Watching Rinzler get off made him hornier than usual. He supposed it was because he hadn't slept with the pet for a while. He was even careless enough to have forgotten to turn the hologram off before touching himself. He derezzed his suit in order to touch himself with the full pleasures of the human touch.

Vigorously stroking his wood, his heart began racing. This just wasn't enough. He needed his cat around.

"Damn you Rinzler. Getting me so hard? Why did you have to misbehave so? Well, I guess I'll just have to punish you very harshly when I get back..." Clu started thinking aloud while gasping at the intensity going though his body.

He would stroke his pole fast and hard for a while then change to slow and arousing. He could keep this going all night long if he wanted too. He just knew that he was really turned on and it didn't matter what he did or how hard or fast or even slow he touched himself. The orgasm would just stay within reach of happening until he [fucked the shit*] out of Rinzler. He needed the body contact; the friction of another human body rubbing harshly against his own flesh, arousing him to the point of bliss.

_ Why was it that only Rinzler could push him this far? _Clu was grunting now from the work he had to put forth in achieving an orgasm.

"Oh Rinzler, why aren't you here?" Clu gasped.

Picking up speed on his strokes, his heart began to beat hard and fast. Losing his breath, Clu slowed down to a petting pace in order to fondle the tip of his penis. It was the most sensitive part of it.

"ahh...haaa..." escaped from Clu's lips as his climax started peaking again.

He forced himself to go slowly in order to achieve a bigger aroused orgasm. Every part of his body screamed at him to start jerking faster but he controlled his hand to stay at a slow pace. He could feel the orgasm coming.

His whole body started getting more tense and ridged. Deciding to pick up speed, the warm milky white stuff started dripping from his tip. He used his index finger to cover the hole on the tip so that the substance wouldn't spill out anymore.

"Ahhhhh...huh...huh...uhhhhhhh..." as his pace got faster, he finally uncovered the tip of his dick only to let out a big moan of pleasure, orgasming immensely. His back arched while he thrust his hips in such a motion as if he had been riding Rinzler.

White cum shot out in front of him and dripped out of his dick from the release. Still gripping his member, he took the time to catch his breath.

"I would have orgasmed better if I could feed Rinzler kitty chow," Clu stated. Getting off just wasn't enough anymore, but it was doable for the time being.

Finally catching his breath, the man looked down in front of him, "Well, time to clean this mess up."


End file.
